Follower from Mirkwood
by Sir Guiness
Summary: Send ideas!!! It's about the Legolas stalker from Mirkwood that most of the Fellowship, never knew was there.
1. The Follower

The is my first fan-fic so don't laugh if its terrible.  
  
Larien Narmolanya was sitting next to her best friend in the world. She adored him and wished that she could stay with him forever. Unfortunately, he was leaving the next day to go to Rivendell, to the House of Elrond. Legolas had known Larien for as long as she could remember (which was a very long time because they were both around 3000 years old, give or take a few hundred years.)  
  
"Legolas!" Larien cried as she saw Legolas packing his bags onto his horse, "I can't believe your going to leave me! Why can't you stay here with me and let your father go for you"  
  
"I'm sorry Larien, but you know as well as I that my father's not capable of riding in his condition. I have to go."  
  
Larien pouted and stomped off.  
  
That night, Larien dreamed that she was riding away with Legolas. Somewhere that was lost and forgotten, maybe like the Misty Mountains. Suddenly, she woke up from Legolas's father, Thranduil shouting for someone to get him food. Thranduil had just recently come back from his annual trip down the river Anduin and was found by many orcs and goblins on his way down. A week later he was found washed up on the shores of Lothlórien, where Galadriel and Celeborn tended to him as sent him escorted back to Mirkwood.  
  
Then Larien got an idea.  
  
What if she followed Legolas through Mirkwood to Rivendell! She could have her very own adventure and be able to spend it with Legolas! Larien could tell the maids that she was going for a ride through the forest and they would think it was just her way to mend a broken heart.  
  
Who knows, it might just work.  
  
The next morning, Larien woke up just as the sun came over the treetops and sunrays were shining in through her bedroom window. She started packing and threw in her favourite outfits and her extra riding clothes.  
  
As she looked longingly out her window, she could see Legolas gracefully mounting his horse and riding off into the dawn.  
  
Oh! How she wished that she could go with him right now, but since it was forbidden for women to leave their property without orders from their masters, she would have to follow him without notice.  
  
"Kushiel, I'm going to go for a ride," Larien told her maid as she leaped out the door, with her bag behind her.  
  
"Alright, but try to be back soon," replied Kushiel, but it was too late. Larien was already on her horse and riding off in the same direction as Legolas had some time earlier.  
  
I know that it's a little boring, but don't worry! REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	2. Across the River

Things really don't get interesting until Rivendell, so bear with me.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Larien was getting a bit worried because she had been riding through Mirkwood for quite a while now and no sign of Legolas. Once in a while, she would stop to try and see him with her elf eyes, but no luck. He must have been riding much faster then Larien, so she had to cover some ground.  
  
"Noro lim, Inwë, Noro lim," Larien whispered to the horse, as she found herself nearing the edge of the wood.  
  
Finally, Larien caught a glimpse of Legolas's trail. For a second there she thought that she would never find him, but she wanted to stay far enough behind him so that he wouldn't spot his follower.  
  
To get to Rivendell, one has to cross the River Anduin. That was two days ride from her current position and Larien needed to think of a way to cross. The river was too deep and fast for her horse to swim, and there are no bridges within 100 leagues from where she wanted to ford. This would present a problem, but luckily, Larien isn't as dense as most of the other female elves in Mirkwood.  
  
Over the next few days ride to the river, she thought of a plan. Larien remembered Legolas talking about bringing rope to get across the river, but she normally tuned of boring conversation, so she didn't really know how. If she could keep Legolas's trail through, Larien could maybe catch up to him and make him help her cross.  
  
Larien smiled at her brilliant plan and cockily galloped onward.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Larien was almost there. She could see the River Anduin and Legolas about to cross it.  
  
"Legolas!" Larien cried happily as Legolas turned to see his best friend galloping towards him.  
  
"Your late," Legolas said as Larien gently dismounted and stood before him. "I heard you half a day behind me four days ago."  
  
Larien shrugged uncomfortably.  
  
"Ok, what are you doing following me?"  
  
"I didn't want you to leave me!" Larien said protesting. "I followed you because Elrond said it was a 'dangerous quest' of some kind and I don't want you coming back to me in three different pieces."  
  
"That's a touching story, Larien," Legolas replied calmly. "NOW GO HOME!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No! If you make me go back, I will jump into the rapids!!!" Larien screamed.  
  
"If I let you come, you have to go straight home afterward, no matter what. Even if I cannot come back with you."  
  
"You're the best!" Larien cried as she through her arms around Legolas.  
  
"I know," he replied.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
After Legolas got her safely across, Larien was overly excited with being with her favourite elf.  
  
"So, how far are we until Rivendell?" Larien asked gently desperately trying to hide her enthusiasm.  
  
"About three days," Legolas replied coolly.  
  
"Great! That means we have three more full days together!"  
  
Legolas laughed and trotted off with Larien close behind.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
